Love? Episode 55
Wolfgang has fallen out of the portal and was awoken from being asleep. He has found himself in the middle of the sidewalk... Wolfgang) Where are we... Velix Volf) I don't know... Cyber Slash Ingram) This must be... This is Corper... Wolfgang) Corper? WAIT! SAMANTHA IS HERE! Cyber Slash Ingram) You're mom came to Earth from here... Wolfgang) I know that... ( Wolfgang gets up ) Wolfgang) Cyber...Volf... I need you two to go in my pocket for a little bit... Velix Volf) Why? Cyber Slash Ingram) Yeah! Why? Wolfgang) I'm going to be running, while I look for Samantha... Besides, it looks like it's raining... Cyber Slash Ingram) Fine... Velix Volf) Okay... ( Wolfgang opens his pocket and Cyber Slash Ingram and Volf fly in ) Wolfgang) Hmm... I guess I'll ask some of people if they know Samantha... ( Wolfgang starts to run around the block and ask people ) ( Wolfgang goes to a salesman ) Wolfgang) Excuse me... Do you know a girl name Samantha, she has brown hair and bright hazel eyes... She's only 15 years old.'' '' Salesman) No... Never heard of a girl name Samantha here, sorry... Wolfgang) It's fine... ( To a business man ) Wolfgang) Excuse me...Have you seen a brown hair girl, who's 15 years old and has brown hair? Business Man) Do I get paid? Wolfgang) Ugh... You're no help... ( To a woodsman ) Wolfgang) May I ask? Have you seen a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, and is 15 years old? Her name is Samantha... ( The woodsman lifts his saw up ) Woodsman) What? ''' '''Wolfgang) Have you seen a... BIZZ! ( The woodsman continues to saw ) Wolfgang) Come on... No help -_-''' '''( The rain slows down ) ( To a policeman ) Wolfgang) I need to ask you something... Policeman) What? Wolfgang) Have you seen a white girl with long brown hair, who has hazel eyes, and is named Samantha? Policeman) No... Are you a stalker? Wolfgang) YES! Policeman) Then I have to arrest you! Wolfgang) You don't get a joke, do you? I'm her boyfriend... Policeman) Oh... Having some lost love? Do you need me to issue a search? Wolfgang) Nah... Nothing crime-like happened... Policeman) Okay... Good luck! Wolfgang) Thank you... ( To a guy in a suit ) Wolfgang) Have you seen a girl name Samantha? Suited Man) Yes... Wolfgang) Does she have brown hair, hazel eyes, and is white? Suited Man) And is 15 years old? Wolfgang) Yeah... Suited Man) Is your name Wolfgang? Wolfgang) Yes... Suited Man) I'm her master... I been teaching her the way of Haos... How is Wolf? Wolfgang) Who are you? Suited Man) I'm Scar... Scar-RedNovaDragon ( Scar takes his hat off ) Wolfgang) My dad is doing fine... Anyways... Do you know where Samantha is, right now? Scar-RedNovaDragon) Yeah... She is normally by the beach shore by now... Wolfgang) Okay... Where's that? Scar-RedNovaDragon) It's right behind you, basically... You're walking on the boardwalk right now... Wolfgang) Okay... What part of the beach is she normally on? Scar-RedNovaDragon) She's normally by the lighthouse... Wolfgang) Okay! ( Wolfgang turns around and gets ready to leave ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Hey... Hold up, you're going to need this... ( Scar-RedNovaDragon holds out a few flowers wrapped together and a ring holding the warp for no reason ) Wolfgang) Thank you... How did you... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Just luck... ( Wolfgang takes the flowers with a ring on it ) Wolfgang) Okay! ' '( Wolfgang runs off ) ( 10 minutes since Wolfgang took off, on the beach ) Samantha) Uhh... Yeah I had another one of those dreams... Tigera) Okay... You love him, don't ya... Samantha) Yeah... I just wish I could hug him, kiss him, and tell him how much I really love him... Tigera) Is that what love is? Is love the ability to show passion and emotional feelings to another? Samantha) Yeah... Kind-of like that... Tigera) Okay... Samantha) I wonder if Wolfgang loves me... Wolfgang) Well... I do... Samantha) O_O ' '( The rain falls down harder and starts to poor, while Samantha turns around quickly ) Samantha) W... WOLFGANG! ( Samantha runs up to Wolfgang and hugs him ) ( A crowd of people show up with cameras to take pictures or videos and sing the following song Iridecent by Linkin Park. Skip to 2:56 on the video for the part the crowd is singing ) Wolfgang) I've missed you so much... I'm not angry at Blue and Arric now either, just seeing you has cured me... Samantha) I'm done standing outside in the freezing cold weather and desprately waiting for you... because you're here now... ( Some people in the crowd start a "kiss him" chant and people slowly follow along ) ( Samantha looks at the crowd for a moment and then looks into Wolfgang's eyes ) Wolfgang) What do you say? Samantha) I say... ( Samantha pulls her head closer to Wolfgang's and they both kiss each other ) ( The crowd starts to cheer, while others continue to sing some love songs ) ( Samantha opens her eyes, looks at Wolfgang, and closes them again, while Wolfgang slowly moves his hand down Samantha's hair ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha stop kissing and move their heads backwards ) Wolfgang) Question... Samantha) What...? ( Wolfgang takes the ring of the flower's wrap and puts his one knee onto the ground ) Wolfgang) Will you...M... Samantha) Yes, yes, I will! Wolfgang) Well then... ( Wolfgang puts the ring on Samantha's finger ) Wolfgang) Am I even old enough to say that? Samantha) Yes... We'll be 16 in a few months and the legal rules says you have to be 16 to get married... ''' '''Wolfgang) ... Oh... Here's the flowers! ( Wolfgang hands Samantha the flowers ) ( Samantha and Wolfgang hug again and Samantha rests her head on Wolfgang's shoulder ) ( Samantha, in head, Thank you master... ) Divided Families! Episode 56 Grade of Love? Episode 55 ( Also known as Wolfgang's series 3 ending ) S A B C D F Did this episode make you cry/feel happy/feel depress? Yes, all of them Just cry Made me happy Made me depressed I had different feelings ( If so, tell me by a comment ) Has Wolfgang truly grown up? Yes No About, not fully grown up yet Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Velix Volf Category:Cyber Slash Ingram Category:Samantha